


Please. Just. Hold Me.

by RiverRunningFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean crying, Dean holds reader, Dean needs you, F/M, Holding Dean, Hunter!Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Reader Crying, Reader has a nightmare, Reader is a Hunter, Sam Winchester - Freeform, So much angst, Supernatural - Freeform, You need Dean, everyone is an emotional wreck, reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this got kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: It’s just one of those nights that comes with being a hunter. Reader is having a nightmare. Dean is there to help.





	Please. Just. Hold Me.

You were running.   
Sprinting.

“Don’t stop moving. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Dontstopdontstopdontstop.....” 

The tree branches were wiping across your face and the wind was howling in your ears. 

“Dontstopdontstopdontstop....” You could hear it. It was right behind you. 

Chasing you. 

It was a werewolf, or a djinn, or a shapeshifter.... you didn’t know. But whatever it was it was chasing you. Hunting you. And it was getting closer. 

“Dontstopdontstopdontstop...” your breath was coming fast and the cold air burned in your throat.

“ Dontstopdonst- AHHHH!”

Your foot caught on a tree root and you face planted into the dirt. The monster was suddenly there on top of you and you froze in fear. 

You barely had time to scream before it raised its claw and sliced into your heart.

“[ Y/N]!!” 

You bolted upright panting desperately.

You weren’t in a forest. You were in a motel room. In a bed. Under blankets. With Dean sitting on top the blankets. Grabbing your shoulders. 

“[Y/N]! Hey, easy. Easy. Just breathe. It’s okay. Just breathe....there you go. Just breathe.” His voice grew soft as he tried to calm you down. 

Another nightmare. 

Great. 

You finally let your eyes come into focus and glanced slowly up into Dean’s worried gaze. Your breathing slowed and your heart stopped pounding in your chest. 

“I ca- i cant keep doing this Dean. I can’t take it anymore.” 

Dean sighed, understanding filling his eyes. He knew what you meant. He felt the same way about himself. 

“Every night Dean. Every night. I wake up screaming. And I wake with the image in my head of either being covered in my own blood.... or th-the” you swallowed thickly. “Or the blood of someone I just killed..... I can’t. I can’t keep doing this.” 

Dean pulled you tightly into his arms, his warm breath tickling the crook of your neck. 

“I know.” He whispered. In that moment he needed you, just as much as you needed him. 

He held you tighter and you realized suddenly that your cheeks were wet. You were crying. Then you realized that the shoulder of your shirt was getting damp. So was he. 

But it is an amazing thing when two people who need each other, come together. Something special happens. A comfort you can’t explain. 

In that moment you could hear the steady beat of his heart. Alive. You could feel the hardness of his muscles. Strength. You could feel the closeness of his body. Warmth. And you could feel the tight embrace he gave you. Protection. 

You didn’t know how long you both sat there. Just holding each other. The need so strong neither could move. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dean shifted and released you from his hold. You felt Dean silently walk to the other side of your bed and slide in under your covers, laying down as you did the same. 

“[Y/N]. Look at me.” 

You turned around to face him, his eyes only inches way from your own. 

“You CAN do this. I promise. Because you aren’t doing it alone. I’m right here. And we’ll go through it together. That’s what makes all the difference.” He pulled you close as you curled into him. 

“Together.” You repeated softly. 

You glanced up at him. Staring into the slight green eyes, only illuminated by darkened moonlight. “I’m here for you too Dean. We’re in this together.” 

He kissed the top of your head as you nestled in to him. 

Maybe it was about love. Maybe it was about hope. Maybe those things would come in the future. You weren’t sure. But right now. In this moment. It was about living. Needing to be held. To not be alone.

“I’ll never leave you [Y/N]. Never.”


End file.
